toontownhelpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontasks
Toontasks are the main quests Toons are sent on to save Toontown from the Cogs. Upon completing a Toontask, you may be rewarded with Laff boosts, gag track training, and other rewards. To get a Toontask, go to any Toon HQ and talk to an HQ Officer, who will give you a choice of four Toontasks to pick from. If you don't like the Toontasks you see at first, shop around! Types of Toontasks There are several types of Toontasks you will encounter in Toontown. Some require you to defeat Cogs, visit a Toontown shopkeeper, or even fish for items in the pond. Below is a list of each type of Toontask, and what it involves: *'Defeat': The most common type of task, this involves defeating a certain amount of Cogs. It can be something basic, like "Defeat 25 Cogs", something specific, like "Defeat 25 Pencil Pushers", or in between, like "Defeat 25 Bossbots". It can also include Cog Buildings, Factories, or Mints. *'Recover': Similar to 'Defeat', except you must defeat the type of Cog listed until you recover a certain item from them. Once you've recovered an item, you usually receive a 'Deliver' task next. *'Go Fishing': Fish in the pond until you catch a certain item. Like the 'Recover' task, you usually have to 'Deliver' the item in the following portion of the task. *'Deliver': Deliver an item to a Toontown shopkeeper. *'Visit': This involves visiting one of the many Toontown shopkeepers, who will usually send you off on a series of other tasks before returning to them. Toontask Rewards As you progress through the different neighborhoods of Toontown, you will gain different skills and abilities by completing that neighborhood's Toontasks. Starting in Toontown Central, you gradually work your way to Donald's Dreamland. Upon completing those tasks, you have officially completed the task portion of the game, and all that's left are just-for-fun Toontasks. Here is a list of what you gain by completing Toontown Central Toontasks: *Laff limit of 25. *Third gag track training. *Carry 25 gags. *Carry 50 jellybeans. *Carry two Toontasks. *Teleport access to Toontown Central. Here is a list of what you gain by completing Donald's Dock Toontasks: *Laff limit of 34. *Fourth gag track training. *Carry 30 gags. *Carry 60 jellybeans. *Teleport access to Donald's Dock. Here is a list of what you gain by completing Daisy Gardens Toontasks: *Laff limit of 43. *Carry 35 gags. *Carry 80 jellybeans. *Carry three Toontasks. *Teleport access to Daisy Gardens. Here is a list of what you gain by completing Minnie's Melodyland Toontasks: *Laff limit of 52. *Fifth gag track training. *Carry 40 gags. *Carry 100 jellybeans. *Teleport access to Minnie's Melodyland. Here is a list of what you gain by completing The Brrrgh's Toontasks: *Laff limit of 61. *Sixth gag track training. *Carry 50 gags. *Carry 120 jellybeans. *Carry four Toontasks. *Teleport access to The Brrrgh. Here is a list of what you gain by completing Donald's Dreamland Toontasks: *Laff limit of 100. *Carry 80 gags. *Carry 250 jellybeans. *Teleport access to Donald's Dreamland. Category:Basics